User blog:EpaX/EpaX's Weekly Sniping Scoop (3)
Welcome to EpaX’s third Sniping Scoop! This week’s review is going to be on….. the TRG SE! (requested by WINS0N) TRG SE 'Overview' The TRG SE is a bolt-action NX Rare Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle. Considered by many as the most versatile sniper in the game, it has very little resemblance of its variants, the TRG-21 and TRG-41. The TRG SE features a double zoom scope, an amazing magazine size of 10, almost perfect accuracy, a unique firing sound and high portability. 'Pros' Double Magnification Scope The TRG SE has the previously exclusive scope of the M107CQ series. This scope features a double zoom. The first zoom’s magnification is small and is similar to the PSG-1’s. The second zoom is much higher, even higher than the M-200 scope. The first zoom is suitable for medium ranges, and the second zoom is suitable for long ranges. This makes the TRG SE an extremely versatile gun, being able to be used in any situation. Combined with its accuracy of 99, it is almost impossible to miss a shot. Magazine Size The TRG SE comes with a standard magazine size of 10/20, tying with the FR-F2 as the highest out of any bolt-action sniper. Most other sniper rifles have a standard magazine of 5/15 or 5/20. The magazine size of the TRG SE is a clear advantage, being capable of holding more rounds than the TRG-21, even with the TRG-21 having an Extended Magazine II attached. Putting an Extended Magazine II on the TRG SE will result in an amazing magazine size of 14. However, I do not recommend this because 10 rounds is more than sufficient to take down a few enemies before having to reload. Instead, I recommend chronic reloaders to attach a Fast Loader Magazine. Fast Loader Magazine I will result in a 9 magazine size, and Fast Loader Magazine II will result in 7'''. The reason why is because 9 and 7 magazine sizes are still very high for a bolt-action sniper rifle and the reloading time will be greatly decreased. Reloading the TRG SE with Fast Loader Magazine II is almost as fast as reloading the T-2, VB Berapi LP02, Magpul FMG-9 and CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1. '''Accuracy The TRG SE is even more accurate than the TRG-21/41’s already near-perfect accuracy. The TRG SE has an accuracy point of 99, whilst the other TRG variants are at 98. This may not seem much of a difference, but it actually is. Players will find that it is much easier to pick off heads of shoulder-peekers with this gun than the ordinary TRGs, also because of its higher magnification scope. This gun is excellent for sniper combat across spawn areas in Kill Creek. Portability With 2 more points of portability (resulting in 45) than the other TRGs, the TRG SE is a fairly light sniper rifle. This contributes to its versatility, being able to be used for camping and quickly moving around. Damage The TRG SE, like most bolt-action sniper rifles, has a damage stat of 100 'and is a strong 1 hit kill. The power of the TRG SE is actually much higher than this, probably at around 150. This sniper, in my opinion, is stronger than the other TRGs as it tanks a lot less. The TRG SE also has minimal damage drop off and easily dominates Kill Creek. 'Cons Firing Sound Although the TRG SE has a very cool firing sound, it is extremely audible and will usually give away your position immediately. In fact, it is one of the loudest sniper rifles in the game, along with the DSR-1 Tactical. Another disadvantage is the inability to attach a suppressor because of the muzzle brake. My Overall Ratings (at a sniper rifle standard) Versatility: 10/10 Power: 9/10 Accuracy: 9.5/10 Firing Rate: 5/10 Long range use: 10/10 Medium range use: 8/10 Quickscoping: 7.5/10 Quickswitching: 9/10 Quotes of the Week Question of the Week '' Which gun do you dislike the most in the game?'' Want to know about a particular sniper rifle? If you want me to review a particular sniper rifle, just comment below and hopefully i can get it done within the next edition of EpaX's Weekly Sniping Scoop ^-^ Category:Blog posts